


You Are My Sunshine

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Robbie gets caught in the rain without even an umbrella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For desrose, because we could both use something toasty and warm.

* * *

If there was one thing that Robbie hated more than most things, and he did hate most things, it was getting caught in the rain. Nothing was worse than getting drenched in an unexpected downpour, clothes sopping and clinging, and the bone-deep chill that seeped through the skin and lingered for hours. 

Any other rainy day, Robbie would have spent it beneath the ground in his bunker, listening to the gurgle of the drains as the water poured through them and away, to lakes or oceans or even someone's bathtub, Robbie didn't know or care which. 

But today the rain had come unexpectedly and left him drenched in seconds. Trudging through the street towards the billboard, he'd been freezing in moments, wretched in less, his hair hanging wetly in his face and his feet dragging. Of course that would be the moment Sportacus showed up, that blasted crystal of his flashing like a miniature disco ball and Robbie had been unable to do anything but stare at him in misery. 

He hadn't even protested when Sportacus had wrapped an arm around him and tugged him along. Helped him up though the hatch and down the ladder to his bunker and throughout it all Robbie let him manhandle him, too drenched and cold to protest. He'd stood there and let Sportacus undress him like a particularly large doll before engulfing him in blankets and towels, and Robbie didn't want to think too closely on why Sportacus knew where his linen closet was. 

All too quickly Robbie was sitting in his chair, wrapped in blankets, and so, so cold, shaking with it, his hands numb and his nose running. No amount of wool or terrycloth felt like it would cut through the layer of cold surrounding him. 

"Here, your hair is still wet," Sportacus dropped a towel over his head and Robbie yelped as he scrubbed Robbie's hair briskly.

 _Easy, I am not a Saint Bernard, you idiot,_ was what Robbie wanted to yell. The words didn't manage to get past his chattering teeth, and all he managed was a weak, "Glurk!"

Sportacus clucked his tongue in dismay as he tucked damp strands of hair behind Robbie's ears. "You really are cold." 

He crouched next to Robbie's chair, laid the back of his hand against Robbie's cheek, his forehead, lips pursed in consideration. He seemed to come to some sort of a decision, nodding to himself and Robbie watched with mute, shivering horror as he stood and briskly pulled off his own damp shirt. 

"Don't look like that," Sportacus chided. "You need to get warm and body heat is the best way to do it."

Possibly, Robbie should be protesting this. He was the town villain, thank you, doer of nefarious deeds, and one of those deeds should not be watching the town hero strip down to his jockey shorts in the middle of his lair. Never again would he not know the answer to the question of whether or not Sportacus wore boxers or briefs. 

It was both, boxer-briefs, and they were as blue as his uniform. Somehow, Robbie felt as though he should be closing his eyes. 

Instead, his eyes grew wider still as Sportacus promptly started groping him, hands feeling along Robbie's sides and he barely croaked a protest when Sportacus finally located the edge of the blanket and slid beneath it. 

Every single protest Robbie had been stacking up collapsed to toothpicks under the sudden warmth Sportacus brought with him beneath the blanket. He was as toasty as a furnace, solid and strong, and he tugged and bullied Robbie until he relaxed against him. Tucked his own feet against Robbie's and didn't so much as hiss a protest when Robbie slipped his icy toes between his calves. His hands were warm on Robbie's wrists, sliding down until he could slot their fingers together, icy cold twined with sunny-warm. 

Warm, warm, warm, so much warmth, and Robbie nearly sobbed in relief. He ducked his head until he could lodge it beneath Sportacus's chin, buried his chilly nose into the bare warmth of his collarbone. Sportacus smelled like clean rain and ridiculous flowers, something with names too fanciful to be real, rhododendrons and azaleas. 

Robbie didn't notice falling asleep and he had no idea how long he drowsed, only that when he woke, that honey-gold warmth had oozed through him, all the way to the chill of his bones. The memory of cold rain of only hours ago had faded like a bad dream at dawn, and he shifted a little in the chair, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand and more than ready to tell Sportacus that he could take his heroing elsewhere. 

The words made it to his lips and no further. Next to him in his chair, Sportacus was sound asleep. His lashes made dark shadows against his cheeks, his lips parted as he slowly, silently breathed. He'd taken off that ridiculous hat with the rest of his clothes and his hair was wildly tousled, one blond curl corkscrewed over his forehead. Still like he never was, soft in sleep, and Robbie sat in silence, looking at him. 

With one long, white finger, Robbie reached up and pushed that single curl away from Sportacus's forehead, watched it fall back into place. Touched the delicate skin beneath his eye, traced his cheekbone down to his jaw with a butterfly light touch. Even so, Sportacus stirred and Robbie stilled, holding his breath until he sighed softly, tipping his head towards Robbie's hand until his palm was against his cheek. 

"Why do you have to be who you are?" Robbie asked no one at all, very softly into the nothingness. 

It didn't answer. 

The drains were still gurgling, a testament to the rain that was still falling. Even a villain wouldn't toss someone out into that weather, Robbie decided, and besides, if Sportacus left, he'd be cold again. It was easier to settle back into the chair, tucking his head back beneath Sportacus's chin. He was more asleep than not when he felt arms settling around him, one warm hand settling at the nape of his neck, holding him in close. 

Outside the rain fell in grey, dismal sheets, but beneath the streets in Lazytown, Robbie was as warm and comfortable as the sunniest of days. 

-finis-


End file.
